


The Way He Knows 從何得知

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Barry知道Eobard愛他。他可以一件一件數。





	1. 1 - 3

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way He Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830788) by [Maraceles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraceles/pseuds/Maraceles). 



> 授權：

　　Barry知道Eobard愛他，從大大小小的事可知。

　　他知道，從Eobard在表層埋首工作總不忘抬頭尋找他的身影可知，從他對上Barry目光會勾起秘而不宣的微笑可知，只有他們兩人知道當中意義——微笑背後有著一段故事。Barry眼看微笑疊代多次，從警惕去到不解去到似是探究、幾近希冀卻又不敢置信，去到如今有著截然不同的含義。Eobard微笑總是雙唇緊抿，仿佛不太相信自己這麼好運，眼底疑惑無聲無息與日俱增。Barry知道Eobard的微笑代表愛慕，更代表無窮無盡堅定不移的決心。每次Eobard向他微笑，Barry都知道Eobard在作出承諾，向自己，向Barry，向彼此。

　　Eobard微笑時的表情——這是讓Barry知道Eobard愛他的第一件事。」

 

* * *

 

　　Barry知道﹐從Eobard總由潘多拉轉去Barry最愛的頻道可知——Eobard討厭、非常討厭Barry喜愛的那類音樂。（一如Cisco。）然而每當Barry進入曾是Eobard辦公室，現在成為兩人共用空間的偌大房間，坐到他身旁，啟動電腦工作，Eobard就會抬頭看他——微笑，他總是在微笑——然後切換頻道。他這樣做時臉上掛著諷刺，質疑Barry _一切_ 品味，眉毛挑起、唇角嘲笑似的彎起，但他每次都會切換頻道。Barry知道這是什麼意思：Eobard是在說，留下來。陪著我。我想你時時刻刻，待在我身邊。

　　這是讓Barry知道Eobard愛他的第二件事。」

 

* * *

 

　　讓Barry知道Eobard愛他的第三件事——好吧，有點奇怪。Eobard為別的任務分神之際，有時會將手擱在Barry肩膀，然後貼上自己胸膛，手指輕敲兩下心房。困惑又好奇的Barry，問過他一次，結果發現是未來打招呼的方式，簡單尋常如頰上一吻——但得悉後Barry的心臟在胸骨下一震，因為這就代表Eobard不再為免暴露身份而牢牢掌控一切，抑制未來百多年後會流行的陌生習慣。每次Eobard這樣做，Barry都覺得喘不過氣、呼吸困難——因為這就代表Eobard終於感到安心，這就代表他有家的感覺了，這就代表他和Barry建了個家了。

　　這是讓Barry知道Eobard愛他的第三件事。


	2. 4-6

 　　Eobard Thawne優先考慮事項變了，但手段沒變，道德觀念沒變。有時他臉上似乎籠罩陰霾，那些時候，Barry知道Eobard眼中所見是一個陰影遍佈的世界、一片鬼魂盤踞的大地。因此他很危險——並非對Barry，Barry對他來說是真實的，一直都是，永遠都會。但Barry有時會擔心身邊的人。當有人傷害到他們其中一方，當有人染指Barry（或者Cisco、Caitlin，任何Eobard視之為所有物的人），Eobard臉上怒氣都會赤裸裸提醒Barry，他在和一個殺人犯談戀愛。他不曾遺忘。他並非盲目至此。

　　那些時候，閃電俠會懇求逆閃電饒過其他罪犯一命。Barry沒有嘗試訴諸Eobard的道德觀——相反版本的他並不在乎什麼仁慈、正義，又或許他對這些概念的定義與Barry認知相去甚遠。Eobard可以就服務大眾的種種原因與他爭論到所有宇宙熱寂。那幾乎是兩人永恆的分歧。

　　但Eobard手下留情了，他的雙眼，透著有時仍然出現於巴里噩夢的刺目紅光——他會瞇起眼，把本該成為受害者名單一員的人丟到Barry腳下。他們還活著，他說，惡意滿滿又語帶消遣。我送你的禮物。

　　Barry看得出來：他們不止活著。他們幾乎毫髮無傷。

　　這是讓Barry知道Eobard愛他的第四件事。

 

* * *

 

　　一開始，Barry不相信Eobard會送禮物給他。他總是沉思這是什麼陷阱，有什麼目的，他有充份理由——Eobard就是這樣展開兩人關係。他提供指導，Barry得提供速度。他出謀獻策，Barry得甘願配合。他還Barry母親一命——作為交換，Barry得送他回未來。（又或者本該如此；後來Barry沒照著劇本走。）一直都是互相利用，公平、天秤兩端相稱。Barry也曾隱隱帶著悲傷懷疑過一次，懷疑他們是不是僅僅再次達成交易。用性愛換取Barry性命，用真愛換取Eobard存在。他不知道。Eobard腦回路與他迥異——或許他們就是不一樣的人，又或許Eobard身心殘缺，又或許是廿二世紀道德觀念作祟。Barry不知道。

　　Eobard首次饒了某人一命時，Barry接受了禮物，牽住了他的手，儘管他仍是戒心重重盯著旁人。當他們為Eobard的工作爭論不休，他就會想——Eobard要他在這項目幫上一把嗎？抑或Eobard希望他閃一邊去？當他們絆嘴，所有情侶都熟悉的瑣碎爭執，Barry又會想——他會重提舊事嗎？他是指望我遷就他嗎？他就是在等待此刻嗎？然後有時，當Barry躺在床上又累又酸又痛，憤怒至極，這個念頭又會劃過他腦海，他絕望反問自己—— _是時候_ 了嗎？Eobard是不是想他用身體償還？想他臣服於他？又或者單純滿足個人自尊心？

　　Barry等待。疑惑。

　　等待 _多年_ 。

　　分分秒秒過去，機會降臨了一次一次 _又一次_ ，每次機會都清晰又明顯，每次機會都出現又流逝，他終於遲疑意識到無法逃避的事實：Eobard不求回報。Barry從他的表情、他的眼神、他唇角的弧度看得出來，因為Barry一直尋找蛛絲馬跡：Eobard心裡從沒冒過索取報酬的念頭。

　　這是讓Barry知道Eobard愛他的第五件事。

 

* * *

 

　　當他閉上雙眼，逆閃電就會來到身前。就是那個人，那個黃衣人，困擾他很多很多年的夢魘。模糊不清，Barry視線跟不上，對十歲的他來說黃衣人速度太快，只有眼角餘光能夠捕捉一二。Barry _看不見_ 他，他可能無處不在，他可能就在Barry _身後_ ，於是Barry轉過了頭——

　　夢境幻變。

　　逆閃電——現在他知道那人的名字了，他認出殺死他母親的雜種了，是 _他_ ，Barry終於知道了——嘲笑著他。他圍著Barry掠過一圈又一圈，太快，總是太快。他領先他一步，總是如此，總會如此，Barry永遠無法還父親自由之身，他苦苦追查多年終是 _徒_ _勞無功_ 。逆閃電將他打倒在地。他在Barry身旁睥睨——

　　——他是Dr. Wells，不可能是但正正是，他說他很自豪，他說他愛Barry，但他又再戴上面具，他的唇角被憤怒扭曲。Barry抱著他的手臂，死死捉住他的肩膀，但腦海一片空白，什麼話也說不出來，逆閃電會殺了他，他的手震動起來，事情本就注定如此終結，對不，Barry終歸不是英雄。他只是故事開展之時紅色制服下的紅衫少年，因為那個怪物奪去他的母親，害得他的父親入獄，如今又終於回來解決他——

　　Barry驚醒。

　　他發瘋似的哭泣，臉頰滿是淚水，他不該向Eobard敞開雙臂，但他做了，Eobard起初什麼也沒說——這是讓Barry知道Eobard愛他的第六件事。因為他明白可怕的事實，Eobard從未真心為所作所為後悔，在他眼中那些行為正當、合理，不過禮尚往來報答一下Barry做過並且很可能再做的事，對此Barry無能為力——他不怪他，因為Eobard也受噩夢所困，醒來時唇邊唸著閃電俠的名字，他們輪流於漆黑之中擁抱對方，兩人將彼此名字隱沒於唇齒之間，達成無聲協議。若然Eobard很滿意自己同時是Barry恐懼與痛楚的來源與慰藉，也沒關係。Barry理解。他有同感——當Eobard滿懷憎恨、滿懷痛苦，滿懷絕望湧動的失敗感尖叫出閃電俠的名字，Barry都會記起那男人殺了他的母親。當他低頭看著Eobard熟睡、顛簸的身影，他很 _高興_ 。

　　然而隨後雙雙夢醒，Barry在寂靜晨光中抱著Eobard，Eobard以相同力度緊緊回抱著他。明明是不可能的約定，卻就在此時、此時許下，Eobard開始貼著他頭髮輕聲呢喃沒事了，沒事了，我再也不會讓你遭遇不幸，Barry，我們會掌控自己的命運，我們最後肯定會成功，我們不必成為那兩個人。

　　Barry，不知何故，相信他的話。

　　這是讓Barry知道Eobard愛他的第六件事。


End file.
